


You don't have to say it for me to know it .

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Another take on what happened when Kayleigh got locked in. This time there is no hedgehog.





	You don't have to say it for me to know it .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the original writers will forgive my embellishment.

".........a cat flap "

" Can you not fit through it ?"

" I'm not a Borrower John "

" Have you got a ladder ?"

" God I hope not these were new on this morning " Kayleigh looked at the back of her legs. 

" Eh ?, not your tights woman " 

" They're hold up stockings John ,not tights, I rarely ever wear tights I feel they're too warm and if you ladder one leg that's the whole pair ruined ,and don't get me started on the gusset seam,that was obviously designed by a man, why do men like stockings so much John ?." Kayleigh had lifted her skirt a little higher as she spoke.

Kayleigh suddenly looked at John, noticed he was a little flushed, and smiled.

" Oops I digressed a little bit there John didn't I, sorry ? " 

" Aye well, I meant step stockings , no stocking ladders, no, I mean step ladders, have you got some ?" 

" Wait I'll check " Kayleigh looked in her handbag and shrugged .

" Ha bleeding ha , funny aren't you ?"

" I try " 

" So ?" 

" So what ?"

" God give me strength " John said through his teeth, " So have you got any soddin ladders or not ?" John snapped.

" Give me a soddin minute and I'll check " Kayleigh snapped back.

Kayleigh disappeared for a few minutes, and came back smiling "

" Yes, there's a set under the stairs " she sat on the windowsill and looked at John.

" In the name of god, why didn't you bring them back wi you , this isn't funny you know, are you taking the piss ? " John scowled. 

" You didn't say to bring them did you ?, you asked if there were any, and I checked like you asked, just like you asked"

Kayleigh was close to tears, this morning was stressful enough without John shouting at her.

" Sorry love, I didn't mean to shout " 

"It's alright I appreciate you trying to help John honestly " 

" Well like I said, I won't leave you"

" Why won't you ?" Kayleigh's blunt question caught John on the back foot.

" Eh ?" 

" Why won't you leave me ?"

" Because I em , look go and get the ladders " John was desperate to change the subject.

" Because isn't an answer John, why wouldn't you leave me here ?"

John looked into Kayleigh's deep hazel eyes, he had a good reason, but he wasn't for sharing, not yet anyway. 

" Because I'd get bored sitting in that bloody car on my own, okay ?"

" Okay " Kayleigh said cheerily, although she suspected that there was a bit more than just that.

" Go get the ladders love " 

Kayleigh nodded and disappeared again. When she came back to the window John had moved the wheelie bin over and had it placed below one of the hoppers. 

" That your step ladders is it ?"

" Obviously "

" Did you know your real ladders" 

" What ?"

" Step ladders, step…….get it ?"

" What's the plan then John ?" Kayleigh said deliberately trying not to laugh.

" You set the ladders up there, wiggle through that top hopper window, I'll be on the wheelie bin to guide you out " 

" No seriously John, what's the plan ?" Kayleigh giggled.

" I was serious " 

" Nope " 

" What do you mean Nope ?"

" Nope it's not happening ,Nope " 

" Why not ?"

" Round peg square hole "

" Eh ?"

" Big hips, big boobs, small window, big Nope " 

" We have to try " 

" No we bloody don't "

" Quitter " 

" I am not John Redmond !!"

" If you say so " John shrugged. 

Kayleigh stared at John for a moment, she could see his poorly disguised smirk.

" Okay Johnathan, I'll prove I'm no quitter, on one condition though "

" What condition ?"

" If I flash my knickers, you won't look" 

" How about I don't stare, I'm only human?"

" Okay, I trust you John " Kayleigh said earnestly. 

" Thanks " John replied smiling .

" So these open like this " Kayleigh pulled the ladder, open and set it up as close to the window as possible. 

" It's not as small as I thought" Kayleigh said as she stuck her head and shoulders through the window.

" Best put your arms out in front of you, push through as far as you can and then I'll pull you the rest of the way" 

Kayleigh wriggled her torso through the window ably helped buy a precariously balanced John.

" I've lost my shoe John "

" Bugger your shoe "

" I'm stuck John " 

" Are you balls stuck " John continued to pull, he had attempted to grab the waist of her skirt, but grabbed a little more than that ,and pulled again .

" John you're giving me a wedgie " 

John pulled again, but not having any measure of purchase on Kayleigh lost his grip and his rearward momentum caused him to fall backwards off the wheelie bin, Kayleigh heard a crack as John hit the ground.

" Fuck a duck " John groaned, his eyes rolled back and he fell back limp onto the ground.

" John you big girl get up " Kayleigh giggled.

There was no response.

"John are you okay?" Kayleigh asked more seriously.

John didn't stir.

" John , JOHN , can you hear me, this isn't funny ?."

As she looked at him she could see a dark stain forming under his head.

" Jooohn, oh no, please no " she screamed.

She wriggled to try to reach him, but that just wasn't going to happen , with all her might she pulled herself back inside. Without really thinking , she folded the ladder backup and charged at the window pane below the hopper, it shattered surprisingly easily, then she threw her bag out, put a cushion on the broken bottom edge , grabbed the throw off the settee, and scrambled out.

She didn't realise she was crying until she tried to speak to John.

" Oh my god John, John can you hear me, John speak to me ?"

" What ever happened Kayleigh love ?" 

The woman two doors up had passed a few moments ago, she had intended walking her dog to the park, but at the sound of Kayleigh screaming, and the glass breaking she hurried back up the road.

" My friend John fell, he's unconscious he's not responding."

Kayleigh was kneeling, supporting John's head between her knees, keeping him stable, supporting his neck .

" Can you phone an ambulance missus Mccluskey, hurry up please "

" No problem love , you okay ?" 

" I'm fine just phone please " Kayleigh managed to say through her tears. 

" I'm on it love …….., oh hello ambulance please"

" Hold on John hold on , please hold on I love you too much to lose you like this , please John don't die, don't leave me now I need you " She covered him with the throw and waited, what seemed an eternity, for the ambulance to arrive, she talked to him continually about everything and nothing. When the paramedics had done their examination and Kayleigh had given them all the info they needed, they placed him inside the ambulance. 

" You coming too love ?"

" I'm just his friend "

" A friend who helped him when he needed it eh ?, come on , he'll need a friendly face when he comes round "

Kayleigh held his hand and talked to John all the way to the hospital, at one point she realised how she had been talking to him, she found herself looking sheepishly in the direction of Brian the paramedic, 

" I think you're more than just a friend love, no one talks to a friend like that "

" Sorry,"

" Don't be, he might be able to hear you, you carry on love, don't mind me"

At the hospital John was rushed into the trauma unit, only as a precaution the nurse said, but Kayleigh was at her wits end.

" Is there anyone you would like us to contact love ?"

" Oh !," Kayleigh realised she would have to phone John's mum, a call she didn't relish making but ………, " no it's alright I can manage "

" I'll give you time then " 

The nurse left Kayleigh in the small ante room.

Joan looked at the phone, then at the clock.

" Early today," she said, and answered the buzzing device.

" What did you for……………."

" Missus Redmond?"

" Aye, who's this "

" It's Kayleigh I'm John's……."

" Hello love it's nice to talk to y…….."

" John's had a bit of an accident, he's in hospital unconscious, he fell "

Joan heard the upset in Kayleigh's voice.

" Are you with him love ?"

" Yes I'm here for as long as he needs me"

" Good he'd want that , look I'll come over soon okay, don't you worry love, I'm on my way "

" Thank you " 

Kayleigh sat in the chair and cried, she didn't know what else to do, she couldn't even bring herself to phone Mandy.

Joan made a quick phone call, then left for the hospital, the one quick stop on the way was to pick up John's nana Rose, one of the most level headed people you could ever meet .

" So what happened to him then ?" Rose enquired. 

" Not sure all Kayleigh said was ………."

" Thee Kayleigh?"

" Aye, John's, ahem , friend Kayleigh, all she said was that he fell, landed on his back and cracked his head"

" I'm sure he'll be fine love " 

" I hope so , god I hope so "

The two women sat quietly as they headed to the hospital, both lost in their own thoughts.

" Do you think they're a couple ?" Nana suddenly asked .

" I don't know, has John said anything to you?"

" Talks about her every minute of every visit, he's besotted, but as to loving her, I guess only he knows.Did he say owt to you ?"

" Not really, talks about her non stop, he said he thinks the world of her, but that's about it "

" He keeps his emotional cards close to his chest that boy "

Joan threw an icy stare towards nana,

" Meaning ?"

" Meaning nowt, he just doesn't show his feelings much "

" Like me you mean ?"

" You saying you do ?"

" No I suppose I don't"

" Doesn't make you a bad mum or a bad person though "

" Thanks " 

" It's true love , it's true "

In what seemed like no time, the two Redmond women had parked up. Joan released her seatbelt and started exiting the car, Nana Rose caught her arm.

" Joan love ?" 

" Aye Rose ?"

" Let's assume that's she's very special to him, and him to her eh ?"

" Aye I was thinking that "

A few enquiries soon had them standing outside John's room, a little redhead was sitting in a chair by his bed, holding his hand, stroking it and talking to him.

A staff nurse with the ubiquitous clipboard was taking readings from the monitor beside him. She exited and stopped to speak to Joan and Rose she explained what had happened and the extent of the resultant injuries, as they spoke they saw Kayleigh look towards them and then back to John, after a further brief summary of John's condition, the two older woman, quietly entered.

" I'm so sorry " Kayleigh said getting out of the chair, " he was trying to help me when he fell, it's all my fault I'm so sorry " 

Kayleigh started crying inconsolably, searching in vain for a tissue .

Rose looked at Joan, and nodded towards Kayleigh. 

Joan moved towards Kayleigh and hugged her,

" He's a big boy love, gormless at times, and like a bull in a China shop at others, but he only does what he wants, none of this is your fault love don't you dare think that " 

" But if I hadn't got ……."

" Not your fault love, it were an accident, that's all , you're not to blame, not one little bit "

Joan led Kayleigh by the hand back to John's bedside, Kayleigh went to sit on the seat furthest from his bed, Joan ushered her into the seat she had previously been occupying.

" Are you sure ?" 

" He'd rather see you when he wakes than me Kayleigh love, of that I'm sure "

" He won't awaken for a while " nana suddenly said.

" Oh " Kayleigh raised her hands to her mouth .

" They've got him sedated love, keep him sleeping for a while, big dose, he's out for the foreseeable"

" Nana Rose was a nurse for years, she knows all the technical stuff"

" Sorry I forgot, John did tell me I remember now " Kayleigh said absently taking John's hand again.

Joan spoke soothingly to John for a few minutes, John was her son and she loved him dearly, but here ,now , she felt like an interloper, somehow she didn't know how, but somehow she felt that this was Kayleigh's place. Unconsciously she reached for Kayleigh's free hand and reassuringly squeezed it.

" I love him " Kayleigh suddenly said.

" We know " Joan and Rose said together.

" Is it that obvious ? " Kayleigh said a little self consciously.

" Aye it is love, but in a nice way, the few minutes we were outside talking to the nurse, was enough for us to notice, I hope he knows how lucky he is " Joan said nodding towards John.

" You don't mind then ?" Kayleigh asked wiping her eyes.

" Why on earth would I mind ?" 

" I'm just a shop girl and he's my……….."

" You're not just an anything Kayleigh, you're a special person, very special indeed"

" Why don't you two go get a coffee, I'll baby sit ?" Nana said with a warm smile.

" You sure Rose ?"

" Aye, get away the pair of ye, I'll phone if there's any development, but there won't be "

Joan looked at Kayleigh and nodded, Kayleigh nodded back.

Soon the two women were sitting in the WRVS cafe in the infirmary grounds.

Kayleigh had insisted on buying, much to Joan's chagrin. 

" I've been dying to meet you " Kayleigh said " but somehow it's never happened "

" Until now "

" Aye , I'm so …….." 

" If you say sorry again, we shall have a falling out " Joan smiled.

" Sorry " 

Joan chuckled, to Kayleigh she sounded like John.

" Kayleigh love" Joan reached for Kayleigh's hands." John is set in his ways, old before his time, stick in the mud, I love him dearly, but honestly love he is like an old bloody woman at times" 

Joan noticed Kayleigh nod.

" He is never late for work, that comes first, well used to, and he definitely never tries to pull redheads out of windows, not that I'm aware of anyway, and as for getting his fat arse on a wheelie bin, well what can I say ?"

" He was trying to help me " 

" Oh, I know that love, it's why that had me puzzled at first I must say "

" Had ?"

" I've worked it out, haven't you ?"

" I don't think so , no " 

" John loves his job, it's his life " she nodded to Kayleigh, Kayleigh in return stared back blankly. " He would never deliberately be late"

" He phoned in to tell them, he wouldn't leave without me he…………" a sudden realisation hit Kayleigh. 

Joan nodded again, Kayleigh returned it this time .

" I'm more important to him than his job" Kayleigh smiled. 

" More important than anything I'd say "

" But he's never, I mean we talk and confide but he's never said, I mean I hoped that……"

" Actions speak louder than words Kayleigh, and this is a case in point, I know he had a call with head office first thing, top brass sort of thing, and he was going to make a presentation, I know that because Paul helped him, and Fraser from HR was waiting to sign off paperwork, but instead of doing that, he got his fat arse on a wheelie bin, to help you, you are obviously way more important"

" Why hasn't he said anything?"

" Why haven't you ?"

" Fair point "

" Look Kayleigh, John is, how can I put it , reticent, that's it reticent, he em , I take it you know about Charlotte? "

" Aye he told me all about it "

" Well he got hurt, but he thinks he hurt her more, and knowing John like I do, I reckon he's trying not to tell you how he feels about you, in case he hurts you too "

" How would he hurt me ?"

" This is John we're talking about, he doesn't think logically sometimes, well most of the time really "

" Does he know I love him do you think ?" Kayleigh blushed.

" Oh I think so, the way he talks about you and how you talk to him, positive in fact "

" I need to tell him don't I ?"

" He needs to tell you " 

" What's that old saying, you don't know what you've got until you lose it ?"

" Something like that love Aye "

" I thought I'd lost him " with that said, Kayleigh started crying again, Joan moved seats to sit beside Kayleigh and held her for a while. She liked Kayleigh. 

The two women headed back to John's room, nana was sitting reading his charts, like she did.

She looked up and smiled at the two younger women.

" Swelling is going down they say, so he's nearly out of the woods, the doctor is……., oh here she is now "

" Are you all John's family ?" the doctor asked.

" I'm his ………." Kayleigh was about to say friend.

" Significant other I think they call it now , I'm his mum, and Kayleigh here is his significant other, I think you met Rose " 

" Yes quite , anyway ………….." for the next five minutes the doctor explained John's condition, Rose asked a few questions but Kayleigh and Joan were none the wiser really.

" Well ?" Kayleigh and Joan said in unison as the door shut behind the doctor.

" Cracked his thick skull, bruised what is laughing called a brain, but the swelling is dying down, he'll sleep for another 24 hours, then wake up, have a banging headache but be okay "

" Thank God " Kayleigh said slumping into a chair.

" Best go then eh ?" Joan said.

" You're not going to leave him here are you , on his own "

" Kayleigh love" nana said softly " it serves no purpose to be here overnight, Joan will drive you home, get some shut eye, a good meal and try to relax"

" I won't sleep, I couldn't " 

" Try, the last thing he needs tomorrow is to wake up and find you fast asleep eh ?"

" I suppose "

Kayleigh looked towards Joan , she smiled.

" Rose is right, we'll come back tomorrow ." 

" Okay if you think it's okay ?"

" It'll be fine love, honest " 

Joan and Rose kissed John on the forehead and said goodbye, they walked outside and waited, they watched Kayleigh kiss John on the lips, lift and kiss his hand and eventually wave goodbye, they smiled knowingly at each other.

Joan dropped Kayleigh off at Mandy's, well that was the intention, Mandy insisted that Rose and Joan stay for dinner, as she had already cooked it, and it would save the two Redmond women from having to fend for themselves when they had gone home. The window had already been boarded up. 

Kayleigh had offered to pay for it, but Steve shot her down in flames, she was helping someone who needed it, and that's what insurance was for. 

Before she left, Joan arranged a time to pick Kayleigh up the following morning. As they finally left, Joan gave Kayleigh a heartfelt hug, and thanked her for saving her boy, an overwhelmed Kayleigh was comforted by Mandy.

" They are lovely people Rose, don't you think ? " Joan commented to her octogenarian mother in law as they drove home.

" And genuine, not a fake smile amongst them, really nice people" 

" When he gets better, I'm going to kill him for keeping that girl to himself " 

" I'll help you " Rose chuckled.

When Kayleigh walked into her bedroom having had a shower, Mandy was sitting waiting for her.

" They love you Kayleigh, that Nana of his is a big fan " 

" They know I helped him " 

"It's more than that Kay, trust me, they think you can walk on water " 

Without speaking Kayleigh sat on the end of her bed, Mandy started brushing her hair, three decades of the same action was automatic to them both.

" They know " Kayleigh eventually said breaking the quiet.

" Thought they did "

" I don't think Joan minds, I think she's happy that he's found someone , anyone "

" It's more than that, I get the impression that they think you're quite a catch for John " 

" Think so ?" 

" I know so, trust me Kay, I'm your sister, I see things you don't, your heart rules your head, I'm more cynical if you like, they like you for you, the fact that you love their John and their John loves you is a bonus " 

" I hope so " 

Mandy kissed the back of Kayleigh's head.

" Try to sleep sis, I know it'll be nigh on impossible but try eh ?"

" Thanks for everything Mandy "

" Hey, no thanks needed, you'd do it for me , night love "

As Kayleigh slipped under the duvet, Mandy switched off the light, Kayleigh never expected to sleep, but she did.

Joan was picking Kayleigh up at noon, Kayleigh was dressed and ready long before that, as it was warm Mandy had set up lawn chairs on the driveway, she loved fresh air.

" Can you drop me off Mandy, I don't want to wait for Joan , I want to get there as soon as possible " 

" I know you do, but don't you think you should wait for Joan, did it cross your mind that she might need your support?"

" No it didn't "

" Well think about it now eh , her boys in hospital it must be tough for her, you might be the only one she has just now, his gran didn't look too fit " 

" No she has a bad heart, and arthritis, runs in the family, John's grandad……." Kayleigh looked at a smiling Mandy. 

" What's funny ?"

" You know a lot about him and his don't you?"

" Yes I suppose I do " 

" Just like the couple we all suspected you were "

" Maybe "

" No maybe about it Kay, you're a couple " 

" I hope so, oh here's Joan " 

Kayleigh lifted her bag and jacket and ran down the drive to the pavement, she was in a hurry.

" Did you phone ?" Joan asked as she pulled away from the kerb.

" Yes " Kayleigh said facing straight ahead " I eh , hope you don't mind ?"

" Why would I mind you finding out how Our John is eh ?" Joan emphasised our .

" Sounds nice doesn't it ?" Kayleigh said looking at Joan.

" You know what would sound nicer though eh ?" 

" What ?" A puzzled Kayleigh said .

" When you say my John "

" My John " Kayleigh repeated." Sounds nice " 

" Aye love it does " 

The two most important women in John's life, had developed a bond, in the short time Joan had spent with Kayleigh, she had found out everything she needed to know to satisfy herself that this was the one, at last. She had already found out a lot about Kayleigh through subtle and not so subtle questions she had asked John, her tastes in food,music films etc, was she sporty, did she like fashion, was she well read, only bad point so far had been the fact she was an atheist, but Joan could work on that. Spending time with her had filled in some blanks, she knew now Kayleigh was gentle, loving, good in a crisis and most importantly, she was hopelessly head over heels in love with John, she was perfect Joan thought, well apart from the atheist bit , but Joan liked a challenge. 

" Are you okay Joan ?"

" Sorry love, what did you say ?" 

" Are you okay, it's just you've been sitting quietly smiling for a while ?"

" I'm fine love, in fact apart from John's head, everything in my life seems to be just fine right now "

Joan looked at Kayleigh, Kayleigh was staring straight ahead. Joan hadn't really seen Kayleigh in her best light the previous day, she had had her shop uniform on, her knees and her skirt muddy and blooded, her jacket wrinkled, her eyes were bloodshot and her mascara had run. Today she had on a tight but not overly so red polo neck, tight black jeans, high heeled boots, her hair was straight, and her makeup applied so perfectly that it made Joan a little jealous, a black leather jacket and shoulder bag finished the look.

" You know John is hard work ,don't you ?"

" Yes, it took me ages to get him to trust me, and open up "

" But he does and he did " 

" Can I ask you something Joan, about John ?"

" You can ask what you want love "

" Should I be subtle or blunt ?"

" Eh?"

" When I tell him how I feel "

" Blunt "

" Blunt ?"

" If it was me, I'd just say it, let him deal with it, let him know, then the rest will be up to him "

" Blunt "

" If you're too subtle he might not get it , or he might pretend not to "

" True " 

Joan reached for and squeezed Kayleigh's hand.

Soon they were back at the hospital, they spent no time in getting to John's room, he was still fast asleep. An hour or so later a young nurse popped in , she looked at John's chart, and looked at Kayleigh, 

" Well Missus Redmond, it won't be long before he's back with us, he might have a headache but he'll be fine okay ?"

Kayleigh looked towards Joan, she nodded and smiled. 

" Thank you " Kayleigh replied to the nurse.

Kayleigh sat and took John's hand, and continued to talk soothingly to him, gradually he became more and more restless. A young nurse soon appeared and as John neared full consciousness, Kayleigh and Joan were asked to step out for a moment, the nurse removed some electrode type things and adjusted a few monitor settings, she then indicated that the two women should re enter.

" Any time now ladies, he'll be back with us "

" John, John can you hear me, are you with us ? " the nurse gently shook John .

" Jesus my fuckin head " John said without opening his eyes.

" Johnathan Redmond you mind your language " Joan said trying not to laugh.

John turned his head towards Kayleigh. his smile melted her heart, the one she returned evaporated his.

" You sounded like my mam there, don't do that it's scary " 

"I'm here John " Joan said from behind him.

" I know you are " John slowly turned.

Joan kissed his forehead, 

" You had us worried, lucky your head broke your fall, you could have got hurt otherwise " Joan smiled a surprisingly loving smile.

" Take after you in so many ways don't ah?"

" Aye love you do " 

As John turned to face Kayleigh, Joan winked towards her and stepped out of the room.

Kayleigh took John's hand in both of hers, she wanted to say the right thing, 

" John I………"

" I love you Kayleigh "

John had never seen a smile as broad as the one he saw now.

" I need you to know, you don't mind do you ?"

Kayleigh was still smiling, she shook her head.

" That's why I wouldn't leave you, I wouldn't leave the woman I love, I couldn't do that "

John could see Kayleigh was too emotional to form a sentence, 

" Are you happy ?"

Kayleigh nodded, her chin quivering uncontrollably. 

" You don't have to say it for me to know it "

" I love you John "

" I know you do darling, I have for a while " 

John pulled Kayleigh to him and hugged her, John happened to look over Kayleigh's shoulder, his mum was wiping her eyes, she saw him see her, she smiled sheepishly, waved goodbye and wandered off, happy for her John and her Kayleigh.


End file.
